


I've already got your heart.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juzo sakakuras unhealthy obsession





	I've already got your heart.

Okay, so this is based off this song I heard the other day, it's called unhealthy obsession.

 

_They call it creeping, I say loving, it's the only way for me._

 

Juzo sighed as his beloved Munakata walked into his house, Yukizome said she thinks he's being stalked, who could do such a thing? He'd have to look around whilst he watched to make sure no one tried anything with Munakata.

 

_I name your mother and your father and the first pet that you keep I know your favourite place to dine at when your cheque comes in each week._

 

Munakatas parents had never met Juzo, he found it silly considering one day he was going to be Munakatas husband. He walked into a restaurant, it was Munakatas favourite, the other day he had coincidentally walked in and sat on the table next to him. It was nice.

 

_I know you do your wash on Sundays and you separate your whites and that your car needs a new tire 'cos last week I laid those spikes._

 

As he sat down he remembered that morning Munakata had left some of his underpants out for him, he decided to keep it in his pocket though and keep it to himself for later.

 

_I sneak a walkie-talky in your room to listen to you sleep..._

 

He ordered his food and pulled out a walkie talky And listened, he had been very sneaky and placed the other one in Munakatas room, listening to him sleep was truly bliss. You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same Juzo ate his food and thought about how strange it was, why wasn't Munakata loving him back? Maybe he just doesn't know his feelings yet, well, he better hurry up.

 

_One day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything We'll be together, yes forever, we will never ever part._

 

He couldn't wait for that day, it would be the happiest of there life's....maybe... He should stop waiting and speed things up Oh you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart He could help him realise how much he loved him. And the perfect opportunity had come. Munakata had got up from bed. Juzo grabbed his coat and ran out of the restaurant, he hadn't payed yet but oh well his Munakata was more important.

 

_Some call it stalking, I say walking just extremely close behind I'm sure if I sat down and asked you, well you really wouldn't mind.._

 

Juzo saw Munakata walking down the street, he smiled and started following him. He was so close, more close then ever. "Ooh, Munakata~!"

The white haired man turned to the other "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Don't be silly darling, we walk together all day!"

"Huh?""

I got your present~!"

He pulled out the underpants

"A-are those mine?!"

"Yes, of course, ooh I love them!"

He stuck them on his face.

"Oh.....I see"

Munakata suddenly ran away He must have realised he loves him, he probably wants Juzo to follow him right.

 

_shhhh. gotta be as quiet as a mouse, or else you'll call the police And I'll get done for somethin' stupid like disturbance of the peace._

 

He went to Munakatas house, the door was open, he must be asking Juzo to come in, ooh how sweet. He went in and looked around "Munakata senpai~! I'm here! Huh? What are you doing in a wardrobe silly!" "S-stay away!" Suddenly police sirens sounded outside "But Munakata senpai, you're supposed to love me"

"What are you talking about"

The police officers came in and grabbed Juzo, he tried to break free from them.

"You do love me! You just don't know it yet!"

 

_Oh you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart ._

 

3 years later, Juzo got out of prison. Munakata had moved house, for some reason Yukizomes clothes were also outside on the line, odd. He knew Munakata would know how much he loved him once he saw him again. He walked up and knocked on the door.

"Munakata I'm Back~!"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about this, it's the first time I've made fanfic based on a song, I might do it again sometime. Hope it was good


End file.
